OS - FeliKiku
by CHIHIIRO
Summary: Lyhyt söpö FeliKiku oneshot, piti olla paljon haleja ja suukkoja, mutta toisin kävi. Käytetty ihmisnimiä.


Feliciano piteli päätään. Hän ei enää kestänyt kuunnella. Joka puolelta tulevat äänet kävivät yhä voimakkaammiksi hänen päässään. Hän halusi pois, niin pian kuin mahdollista. Feliciano nousi seisomaan ja käveli horjuen ovelle. Hän aukaisi sen, astui ulos huoneesta autioon käytävään ja alkoi juosta. Pois, pois tuolta kaikesta. Hän juoksi rappuset ylös ja pysähtyi hengittämään. Hän oli kumartuneena ja piteli käsiään polvillaan. Sitten hän nosti katseensa ja mietti mihin menisi seuraavaksi. Yhtäkkiä hän kuuli askelia takanaan, joku oli nousemassa portaita ylös hänen perässään. Felicianon tuli toimia nopeasti, joten hän kiirehti parvekkeen ovelle, aukaisi sen ja astui ulos raikkaaseen kesäyöhön.

Huoneen toisella puolella Kiku Honda katseli ystäväänsä Felicianoa. Felicianolla ei ollut kaikki hyvin, siitä Kiku oli aivan varma. Kiku oli loistava lukemaan ympärillä vallitsevaa tunnelmaa pienistäkin vihjeistä, mutta nyt Felicianosta näki selvästi, että jokin oli hullusti. Hän vilkuili koko ajan pelokkaana ympärilleen ja näpräsi hiuksiaan levottomasti. Yhtäkkiä hän vain nousi ylös ja lähti ovelle. Kukaan muu ei tätä Kikun lisäksi huomannut.

"Anteeksi, minä käväisen vähän tuolla", Kiku sanoi muille, mutta he eivät luultavasti kuulleet.

Kiku raotti ovea ja kuuli Felicianon juoksevan jonnekin. Sitten hän kuuli hänen raskaan hengityksen ja päätteli sen tulevan yläkerrasta. Kiku suuntasi kohti portaikkoa ja rauhallisin askelin lähti kävelemään portaita ylös.

Ylhäällä ollessaan Kiku ei nähnyt ketään missään. Hän oli kyllä kuullut jonkun oven käyvän, joten Felicianon oli pakko olla täällä jossain. Kiku odotti ja kuunteli tarkasti. Hän sulki silmänsä saadakseen kuuloaistinsa parhaimpaan vireeseen. Pian hän kuuli nyyhkäyksen ja käveli ääntä kohti. Lasisen parvekkeen oven läpi hän näki Felicianon istuvan kyyryssä parvekkeella kuunvalon loisteessa.

Kiku avasi oven varoen ja meni Felicianon vierelle.

"Feliciano-kun, mikä hätänä?" Kiku kysyi huolestuneena ja istuutui synkeänä istuvan Felicianon vierelle.

"Ei tässä mitään…" Feliciano vastasi apeana ja painoi pään polviinsa.

Kiku katsoi Felicianoa ja huokasi.

_"Mitä minä oikein voin tehdä…? Mitähän Ludwig tässä tilanteessa tekisi?"_ Kiku mietti.

Kiku nosti kättään hieman ja ajatteli laskevansa sen Felicianon olkapäälle. Feliciano liikahti ja Kiku laski äkkiä kätensä takaisin maahan. Ei hän pystynyt tähän, ei hän osaa toimia tällaisissa tilanteissa.

_"Ludwig varmasti halaisi häntä. Ehkä antaisi suukon poskellekin…"_ Kiku ajatteli ja mietti mielessään miten kaikki tapahtuisi. _"Mutta en minä pysty! Se ei ole ollenkaan minun tapaistani…"_

"Sinua selvästi vaivaa jokin, Feliciano-kun", Kiku sanoi ja yritti saada Felicianon avautumaan.

Feliciano kääntyi katsomaan Kikua apean näköisenä.

"Hali…" Feliciano sanoi vaimella äänellä.

"Hm? Mitä sanoit, Feliciano-kun?"

"Hali… Tahdon halia… En tahdo olla yksin", Feliciano sanoi ja hivuttautui Kikua kohti.

"No, se nyt… on… Ethän sinä ole yksin…" Kiku takelteli ja perääntyi hiukan.

Yhtäkkiä Feliciano tarrasi häntä hihasta ja Kiku säpsähti. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Felicianoa, joka tuijotti häntä suoraan silmiin. Felicianon silmissä näkyi hieman kyyneleitä.

_"Jos hänellä vain olisi päässään kissankorvat…"_ Kiku ajatteli, mutta torui heti omia ajatuksiaan. _"En minä mitään tuollaista voi ajatella!"_

"Kiku…" Feliciano kuiskasi ja Kiku katsoi häntä uudestaan. Kiku katsoi hänen anelevaa katsettaan pitkään. Hän huokaisi ja siirtyi lähemmäs Felicianoa.

"No jos sitten ihan vähän…" hän huokaisi ja kietoi kätensä Felicianon ympärille. Hän hyväili Felicianon selkää toisella kädellään ja toisella hän silitteli Felicianon silkkisen pehmeitä hiuksia.

_"Teenköhän minä tämän nyt ihan oikein… Aikookohan hän kertoa mikä hänellä on hätänä",_ Kiku mietti jännittyneenä.

Felicianosta oli ihana halata jotakuta niin läheistä henkilöä. Hän tunsi lämmön virtaavan kehonsa läpi ja tunsi kuinka hänen kasvoilleen levisi vieno hymy.

_"Kaikki on nyt ihan hyvin. Ei ole mitään hätää",_ hän ajatteli ja siirtyi Kikun syliin ja sen jälkeen halasi tätä tiukasti.

Kiku meni ihan lukkoon, kun Feliciano siirtyi hänen syliinsä istumaan. Hän yritti sanoa jotain, mutta ei saanut sanaa suustaan. Hänen kaikki lihaksensa jännittyivät ja hän alkoi liikehtiä hermostuneesti.

"Etkö sinä pidä tästä?" Feliciano kysyi ja hengitti Kikun niskaan.

"E-Ei tämä sitä ole… Minä vain… Tuota…" Kiku takelteli.

"No, voin minä poiskin käydä…" Feliciano sanoi ja kallistui taaksepäin käydäkseen pois Kikun sylistä.

"Älä…" Kiku sanoi ja puristi Felicianon tiukasti itseään vasten.

Feliciano painautui Kikua vasten ja hengitteli rauhallisesti.

"En halua, että olet surullinen, joten… Minä pystyn tähän", Kiku sanoi ja silitti taas Felicianon hiuksia.

Feliciano tiukensi otettaan Kikusta ja hieroi päätänsä hänen rintaa vasten. Sitten hän pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan Kikua suoraan silmiin.

"Kiku, sinä olet ihana", Feliciano sanoi.

"Mitä… Mitä sinä tuolla tarkoitat?" Kiku kysyi punastuen.

"Sitä vain, että olet ihana. Sinun kanssasi on niin mukava olla. Näin lähekkäin…" Feliciano sanoi Kikulle pilke silmäkulmassa.

Kiku katsoi jännittyneenä Felicianoa. Miksi Feliciano katsoi häntä noin? Mitä hän tekisi seuraavaksi?

"Feliciano-kun, minä…" Kiku yritti sanoa, mutta Feliciano painoi sormensa kevyesti hänen huulilleen ja ravisteli hieman päätään.

Kiku alkoi hengittää raskaasti Felicianon vain tuijottaessa häntä pieni virne naamallaan. Feliciano siirsi kätensä pois Kikun huulilta poskelle ja alkoi pienin liikkein hyväillä Kikun poskea. Kiku voihkaisi ja yritti kääntää päätään pois. Feliciano kuitenkin tarttui kämmenellään Kikun poskiin ja käänsi hänen kasvonsa taas itseensä päin. Kiku siirsi katseensa Felicianoon, mutta tällä kertaa hänen katseensa oli jotain aivan muuta kuin ujoa ja varovaista. Hän katsoi Feliciano palavin silmin ja samalla puraisi kevyesti Felicianon kättä, joka oli hänen suunsa edessä. Feliciano hymyili vaikuttuneena ja siirsi kätensä pois. Samalla hän nojautui eteenpäin kohti Kikua ja painoi huulensa tämän huulille.

Suudelma tuntui lämpimältä ja niin oikealta. Kiku kietoi kätensä tiukemmin Felicianon ympärille ja painoi huulensa voimakkaammin Felicianon huulia vasten. Feliciano raotti hieman suutaan ja Kiku teki samoin. Pian heidän kielensä leikkivät toisillaan, he suutelivat ja halailivat kiihkeästi, mutta sitten yhtäkkiä, Kiku perääntyi hieman.

"Mikä nyt tuli?" Feliciano kehräsi Kikun sylissä.

"Minä vain… Tämän on vain niin outoa…" Kiku vastasi raskaasti hengittäen.

"Etkö pidä tästä?"

"Ei… Pidän tästä todella, mutta…" Kiku aloitti.

"No sitten me voimme jatkaa", Feliciano sanoi hymyillen ja suuteli Kikun kaulaa.

"Ah…" Kiku voihkaisi, kun Feliciano näykkäisi hellästi häntä hampaillaan kaulasta.

Feliciano hymyili, sillä hänestä tuntui hyvältä. Hän tuli iloiseksi, kun Kikustakin tuntui hyvältä.

"Feliciano-kun…" Kiku voihkaisi.

"Mitä nyt?" Feliciano kysyi kaulan suukottelun lomassa.

"Miksi sinä lähdit pois kesken kaiken? Oikeasti."

Feliciano pysähtyi. Hän ei kuitenkaan nostanut katsettaan, vaan hengitti Kikun niskahiuksiin. Kiku silitteli hänen selkäänsä pehmein liikkein.

"Minähän sanoin sinulle jo… En vain tahdo olla yksin", Feliciano vastasi apeana.

"Minä en usko, että se johtuu vain siitä. Jos et halua olla yksin, niin miksi sitten tulit tänne?", Kiku kysyi katsoen taivaalle.

"Minua pelotti…" Feliciano kuiskasi varovasti pienen tauon jälkeen. "Kaikki kuulostivat niin vihaisilta ja se alkoi sattua korviin. En tahdo enää sotia, en tahdo nähdä sitä kaikkea uudestaan ja uudestaan…"

"Niinkö…" Kiku huokaisi huolestuneena.

"Sitten tuntuu, etten minä riitä Ludille. Hän on niin vaativa… Ja sitten sinä… Sinulle minä olen liian päällekäyvä", Feliciano jatkoi.

"Ah…" Kiku äännähti ja katsoi poispäin.

"Sitten taas… Toisinaan tuntuu siltä etten riitä yhtään kenellekään. Olen täysin hyödytön ja liian hyväuskoinen. Sen takia minua on niin helppo käyttää hyväksi", Feliciano sanoi surullisena.

"E-Eihän tuo ole totta!" Kiku yritti väittää vastaan, mutta Feliciano jatkoi.

"Onhan. En minä osaa tehdä mitään yksin, en saa edes sidottua kengännauhojani kunnolla!" Feliciano sanoi nopealla tahdilla. "Olen oikeasti hyödytön! Tuntuu, että teen aina jotain väärin ja kaikki syyttävät minua! En halua, että te kaikki vihaatte minua…" Feliciano jatkoi hätäisenä kyynelten valuessa hänen poskilleen.

"Miten sinua voisi kukaan vihata?" Kiku kysyi ja pyyhki kädellään Felicianon kyyneleitä. "Sinullahan on paljon ystäviä, jotka haluavat auttaa. Mieti nyt Ludwig-saniakin, hän ei ikinä jättäisi sinua pulaan. Enkä tietysti minäkään."

"Mutta onko se kivaa, jos vain koko ajan aiheutan teille harmia?"

"Et sinä meille mitään harmia tuota", Kiku naurahti. "Tätähän ystävät tekevät, eikö? Auttavat toisiaan."

Feliciano tuijotti Kikua tyrmistyneenä.

"Mitä? Mitä minä nyt muka sanoin väärin?" Kiku kysyi hätääntyneenä.

"Sanoit, että olemme _vain ystäviä_…" Feliciano sanoi edelleen tuijottaen Kikua.

"Feliciano-kun, mitä sinä nyt tuolla tarkoitat…?" Kiku kysyi punastuen voimakkaasti.

Feliciano pysyi hetken aikaa vaiti, mutta alkoi sitten nauraa hyväntuulisena.

"Kiku, olet niin söpö, kun punastut!" hän hihkaisi.

"Feliciano! Lopeta, et voi sanoa minua söpöksi! Olenhan minä sinua vanhempikin…!"

"No, näytä se sitten", Feliciano sanoi jatkaen nauramista.

"Ai näytä mikä!?"

"No mikäköhän?" Feliciano sanoi ja iski silmää.

"Feliciano-kun, et voi ehdottaa mitään tuollaista…!" Kiku sanoi nolostuneena.

"Se että olet vanhempi", Feliciano nauroi. "Koska et sinä siltä vaikuta…"

"Sinä senkin…" Kiku tuhahti ja alkoi kutittaa Felicianon kylkiä.

"Kiku, lopeta!" Feliciano sanoi nauraen.

Sitten yhtäkkiä Kiku lopetti Felicianon kutittamisen ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä tuima ilme kasvoillaan. Feliciano säpsähti ja jäi odottamaan mitä Kiku tekisi seuraavaksi. Kiku laittoi kämmenensä Felicianon takaraivolle, veti hänet lähelleen ja suuteli tätä uudestaan. Hän tunsi Felicianon suun kääntyvän hymyyn jälleen.

"Kiku?" Feliciano kuiskasi silmät suljettuina.

"Nii, Feliciano-kun?"

"Sinä todellakin olet ihana."

"Niin sinäkin olet. Sinä olet minulle tärkeä aina."


End file.
